


Don't give up on her so soon

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbians, Light Angst, Regina Mills - Freeform, elsa - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Elsa helps Emma see the truth-Beginning notes for the prompt I received





	Don't give up on her so soon

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: "If someone's important to you don't give up on them"

Elsa and Emma walked through the misty forest after defeating the monster that the snow queen had sent after them, there were patches of silence until one of them asked something, this time it was Elsa

 

 

“So why did you let Regina just walk away?”

 

 

“You heard her she wants nothing to do with me.”

 

 

Elsa frowned as she looked at her friend. She knew Emma loved Regina, hell everyone knew it, which is why she just didn’t understand the reasoning they couldn’t just admit their feelings for one another.

 

 

Regina was probably a lot angrier at Emma, because she wants to be with her, but she’s jealous and doesn’t want to ruin Emma’s happiness with hook. If only, Regina knew the truth, about where Emma’s heart really lay.

 

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t give up on her so soon.”

 

 

“It’s like I said, once you screw someone over there’s no going back.” Emma replied with frustration.

 

 

Elsa smiled, which Emma caught out of the corner of her eye and she stopped walking holding her arm out in front of Elsa, stopping her from continuing as well.

 

 

“What?” Emma turned to face Elsa

 

 

“I just…I don’t believe that Emma, if there’s one thing my sister taught me, you don’t give up on people. If someone’s important to you don’t give up on them.”

 

 

Emma heard her friend loud and clear “Elsa, I’m sorry but I have to go…I…I have to go find Regina. I’ll find you later.”

 

 

Emma tore off, running through storybrooke’s forest until she arrived at Regina’s vault. She ran down the steps to see Regina with her arms folded and her back turned on her, she could see a glimpse of the brunette in the mirror that sat on the wall before the mayor.

 

 

Regina tensed up immediately as she saw Emma in the mirror, she swung round unfolding her arms, looking at Emma with a real, horrible pain showing on her face “What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone Swan!? Go. Away.”

 

 

“I’m an idiot.” Emma stated

 

 

“Finally something we can agree on.”

 

 

“No I’m an idiot because I’ve been down this road before.”

 

 

Regina laughed in annoyance “Irritating me? Yes you have.”

 

 

Emma closed her eyes trying not to bite back “No Regina, I mean love, falling in love with someone, and neither of us could admit our feelings, she lied to me and I couldn’t forgive her, and I lost her. I was heartbroken. It was more that I couldn’t forgive myself, for not telling her how I really felt in my heart.”

 

 

Regina looked at Emma in confusion “So what’s that got to do with me?”

 

 

“Oh for fuck sake, Regina.” The blonde threw her hands up in the air, before rushing to the brunette holding her face in her palms, and pressing her lips up against hers. Regina Pulled Emma in closer. Placing a hand on the small of Emma’s back and continuing with the kiss.

 

 

They both broke the kiss at the same time, Regina bit her lip which Emma found absolutely adorable,.

 

 

Regina only did it when she had done something Evil or when she was completely content and happy.

 

 

“Regina Mills I love you, I always have and always will.”

 

 

Regina smirked as she replied “Well it took you long enough.”

 

 

“You knew?! You felt the same way all this time!?”

 

 

“Of course I knew, I just wanted you to be the one to make the first move.”

 

 


End file.
